What A Surprise!
by rEdCherryVII
Summary: Summary: Hiroto joined Endou in being the coach of the Raimon Team. Everything moves smoothly until Hitomiko asked Hiroto about the legendary hissatsu's book that Hiroto gave to Suzuno. SO, the team decided to help him and they found a special person…..the son of Nagumo n Suzuno
1. Chapter 1

**Neh, I don't know much about inazuma 11 go but I'll try….in CHAT FORM! Yeay for me! Ehheheh**

**1_2_3_4_5**

**Summary: Hiroto joined Endou in being the coach of the Raimon Team. Everything moves smoothly until Hitomiko asked Hiroto about the legendary hissatsu's book that Hiroto gave to Suzuno. SO, the team decided to help him and they found a special person…..**

"_aaaaa_" :phone talk from the other side

"aaaaa": normal talk

'_aaaaa': _thought

**6_7_8_9_10**

Ring

Ring

Ring

"hello? Hiroto's talking"

"_such a good luck! It's me Hitomiko_"

"oh nee-chan! What's make you called me?" he asked her

"_you know, to-san keep asking me about the legendary hissatsu that I lend you to borrow it_" she told him. Actually that hissatsu belongs to the real Hiroto before he's dead. That hissatsu had been defeated and Kira always keep that hissatsu for himself until when he got arrested, he gave it to Hitomiko. Since Hiroto(gran) dying to know about it, hitomiko let him borrowed it and now…

'_oh no, I let Gazelle have it since I'm going to join Raimon years ago' _it had been a while since he last saw the blue haired girl. The last time was when they were against Fire Dragon. Unlike Nagumo, they always watch him in TV, "NAGUMO!"

"_not exactly, I've told you it's Hitomiko's talking, besides, Nagumo is now a striker in Korea's National Adult Team_" said Hitomiko.

"YES! YES!YES! tell to-san I'm going to give it to him in two weeks!" then he hang up his phone.

"hey, what's wrong?"

"eh? Oh it's you Endou" after he turn to him he looks down, "i..i need to leave for a little while"

the brown haired boy looks kinda shock, "uh? What's wrong?" Hiroto just keep quiet, Endou knows there is a problem in his thinking right now, " tell me Hiroto, we're friends, when you need help, I'll be by your side"

Hiroto smiles and looks at him, "thanks, but this time, I'll have to do this alone, I have to find Nagumo and Suzuno instead"

"you're going to Korea then?" he asked him

"yeah, kinda like that"

"let's go together, a friend indeed is a friend in need, right?"

"but, how about the team?"

"we don't have match this month so, let them rest for a while, they've been working hard all the time"

Another voice interrupt, "yes, I like the idea"

"Kidou.." Hiroto felt touch by the sentence that Kidou just took out.

Then a hand lend on Hiroto's shoulder, "I'm in"

Hiroto smiles, "thanks, Midorikawa"

==\

I actually re-do this story


	2. Chapter 2

()()()()()

"_aaaaa_" :phone talk from the other side

"aaaaa": normal talk

'_aaaaa': _thought

()()()()()

**The next day:**

"I got good news guys" Midorikawa said while walking to the trio

"what was it?"

"yeah, tell us"

"here" he shows them his ipad, "Nagumo writes to me saying that he is coming to Hokkaido, Japan to have some rest from all the stress that he got"

"so, that's mean we don't have to go to Korea, we'll just have to go to Hokkaido, am I right?"

"exactly Hiroto, let's just drive , it is more comfortable for me" said Kidou

"one problem guys" said Endou that makes the trio turns to him, "Due to the snow blizzard in Hokkaido, it makes a lots of snow covers the road and we have no hope to drive there"

"do you think nagumo will go there? He hates cold" said Midorikawa turning to Hiroto who looks worried, but then he raise a brow seeing the red head smiles, "what is it Hiroto?"

Hiroto turns to Midorikawa, "our main point of looking for Nagumo is Suzuno, right?" they nods, "like what you said Ryuuji, Nagumo hates cold but Suzuno adores coldness"

"you mean, there must be a reason for Nagumo choose that place to go other than the beaches or islands in this country?" ask Kidou who already knows the answer but keep quiet to let Hiroto say it.

Then, Endou remembers something, "right! Aphrodi did text me telling that Nagumo and Suzuno has separated in an accident"

"they divorced?" ask the green haired

"no, they just separate, and maybe he wanted to look for her in Hokkaido!" guess Endou

Kidou stands, takes his bags and shows them the key, "there is only one answer"

"but Kidou, the problem is,we can't drive there" said Midorikawa

Hiroto walks to Kidou and put a hand on his shoulder, "you're saying that we're going to drive halfway?"

"yep" he nods, "then, we walk"

"urgh going to be cold, but for Suzuno I'll do anything" said Hiroto

**In Hokkaido:**

The four of them put on their thick clothes and they leave the car at the town before entering Hokkaido. The only thing they can see is snow everywhere with some trees. They can't even see roads or anything else. Lucky for them it is a calm day and there is no snow falling yet. They keep walking while talking, laughing. This is what is fun if you're hanging out with your friends, you won't going to feel tired.

When they realize, they lost their way in the snowy forest. They are so careless until can't get out from that wood.

"oh no! what do we do now?" ask Midorikawa

"I don't know, there are no people to ask" answered Hiroto

Just a few seconds after Hiroto answered Midorikawa, Endou spot someone, "hey look! There is someone-" his sentences was cut by Kidou putting his hand covering Endou's mouth.

"SHH!don't shout, we don't want avalanche to happen"

"oh right, but I did saw a man there just now"

"ok then, Hiroto, Midorikawa, let's go that direction oh and don't make noises" said Kidou while walking following Endou to the direction that he saw the man just now.

They keep on walking to look for the man Endou just saw, the nearer they get the better they can see him. Then, they started to recognize that guy, pinky skin redhead, hairstyle a little like atsuya and tulip… TULIP!

"NAGUMO!" shout Hiroto while running towards him.

The guy turns around, "Hiro-" he was cut because of he hugged him, "EW!" Nagumo push the redhead away from him, "DON'T DO THAT WILL YA!"

"oh gomen" Hiroto chuckles, both of them really forgot about avalanche.

"uh Kidou, they're making noise and now we are at…" Endou pointed to the avalanche warning board near to them.

"oh no! GUYS! DON'T MAKE NOISES!" shout Kidou while running to Nagumo and Hiroto while the other two are following him from the back.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" ask Nagumo angrily

GU GU

GU GU GU

GU GU GU GU

All five of them stop, "what was that?" asked Midorikawa

"RUN!" shout Endou who started to run

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The five keep running because the avalanche is attacking them. They run as fast as they can. But, looks like there's no hope, the avalanche is fast until all five got buried in the snow and everything become silence….

**Are they…dead?**

Gomen late update, well no one interested in this story anyway, but I love it


	3. Chapter 3

()()()()()

"_aaaaa_" :phone talk from the other side

"aaaaa": normal talk

'_aaaaa': _thought

()()()()()

**At the other place**

"MOM! I'm going to cooking class now" the little girl around 13 years old heading to the door.

"wait dear!" this is Juka, Matoro Juka, when she's young, she is a defender in the Hakuren team, and now, she married to her captain, Fubuki Shirou. After a year of getting married, they got a daughter named "kokoro, you forgot the craft you made yesterday" she walks to her daughter and give her the handcraft.

"thanks mom, I'm really appreciating it" she kiss her mother's cheek but then when she was about to go out, her mother hold her wrist.

"may I ask something?"

"of course! What is it, mother?"

"was it the teacher you love or her son?"

Kokoro blushed, "umm" she was about to answer but then she just forget about it, "I'll answer you later, I have to go now, bye mom!" with that she walks straight to her teacher's house.

**With the five adults**

The tulip haired guy feels warm around him, he tries to open his eyes but it feels so heavy. He keep on trying since he's hearing his 'friends' calling him and try to wake him up. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes and take a sit, "where are we?" he asked while looking around

"we don't know,when we wake up, we are already in this cave with that white horse" answered Midorikawa while pointing to that horse and the continue "and the fire is already on"

"the last time I remember was the avalanche, right?" aksed Hiroto and everyone nod. All of them are confused and sit around the fire to warm them up. They can't go outside yet since it the snow storm is still on.

Nagumo felt that his eyes are heavy , he don't think that he might be able to find his love again but at least until this moment, he still have hope. He looks at the cave's door and spots a figure that got windy hair like, "Suzuno!" shout Nagumo making all of them turn to the figure.

They just sit still and wait for the figure to walk nearer so that they can tell who is that or what is that. Then, the figure can be seen better. It is a teenage boy around 14 years old, he got red windy hair and a pair of golden teal eyes and two lines near his eyes. The five adults felt shocked and then the four looks at Nagumo who is not blinking looking at the boy.

The boy walks into the cave and sit near the horse, he turns to them who are looking widely at him, "uhm, excuse me? Never seen a fabulous looking boy before?"

They still keep quiet

"okay? Well, you're lucky I've found you, or else you're dead" he said coldly and then brush the hore's mane.

"did you draw the line near your eyes?" hiroto decided to ask him

" eh? No , not exactly , I got this when I was a baby"

"can you intr0duce yourself to us?" ask Midorikawa.

"you first"

"ok, I'm Endou Mamoru, the best goalkeeper, you must have heard of it, right?"

"uuuh, never heard of it"

" that's ok, I'm Kidou, just call me Kidou"

"of course sir, that's your name"

"my name's Midorikawa Ryuuji, I really want to know your name"

"after those two" answer the kid while pointing to nagumo and Hiroto

"ok, my name's Kiyama Hiroto, you're amazing, do you play soccer?"

"I'm interested in Hockey, not soccer"

"my name's.." nagumo moves closer to the boy, "I'm haruya nagumo"

The five realize that the eyes of the kid changes, "that is why I saved you all… my name's, Nagumo…Meiji" there was a silence in shock, "by any chance, are you my father?"

Everyone just keep quiet, "are you? At first I don't believe that my father is still alive, but when I found you…I felt different…I just" his tears start to come out, "I've been thinking why we look the same" he wipes his tears, "well, we just have to stay here till the blizzard is off then" he takes out a big fake smirk and then he lies down beside the white horse.

Nagumo was speechless, _'so…she didn't lie….i'll be a father, wait I AM A FATHER NOW!" _he takes the boy's arm and pulls him into a hug, ' I really hope, you're my son"

"YAH!" he push himself off Nagumo, "you treat me like mom! I'm old already"

"gomen" Nagumo and his son start to laugh.

"he got your hair colour" said Hiroto moving nearer to them

"not only that, they eyes, too" Midorikawa interrupt

"with that line, it remembers me when you were alien" said Kidou

"hey look! He got a tulip too but the tulip looks like blown by the wind" added Endou

"IT'S NOT A TULIP! IT'S A FLAME!" the son and father shout together

**I wonder why you and me find each other  
don't you see? The similarities between us  
take a minute  
and see yourself in the mirror  
you look like me  
those eyes, lips, you can't deny**

**Maher Zain-One big family**

I write in the morning after breakfast hahahahah  
it was so cold because of the non-stop raining , feeling like staying in my blanket aaah warm  
but I'm a girl, shouldn't just sleep or else I'll be a fat girl

23rd of December, 2013

My result will come out! Oh my what will it be?


End file.
